Vacío
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: AU. Hollywood, 1969. Clinton cree tener unas cuantas certezas sobre este "nuevo" cine. Este fic participa en el reto #2 "La Máquina del Tiempo" del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS).


**Disclaimer**: Clint y Natasha son propiedad de Marvel. Robert Altman fue propiedad de sí mismo (quiero creer).

**Advertencias:** OoC brutal, sobre todo con Nat y Robert, pero no se me ocurrió el nombre de ningún otro director y ahora me ha dado algo de pereza cambiarlo además de que según sé es el único que no sentía cierto respeto por sus predecesores en el cine ;). Lenguaje soez que puede herir la sensibilidad de los cursis (o sea, yo… Sí, mi fic hiere mi sensibilidad (?)).

Este reto, bueno, fue un verdadero reto. Había más puntos a tratar sobre el tema que me tocó, pero habría sido forzar el asunto (más).

Sin más, lean guapuras.

* * *

—Son buenos tiempos estos, te lo digo. No las depresivas películas mudas de los 20's, y los idiotas de los estudios y la televisión. Olvida esa mierda, esta es la _Época_ —.

— ¿La Época? —inquirió con una sonrisa torva.

Altman se encogió de hombros y empujo los lentes sobre el punte de su nariz. El día brillaba, tenía un par de hermosas mujeres a cada lado y a su mejor actor en frente. La pregunta era hasta idiota.

—Ya sabes —replicó—, una verdadera Época Dorada del cine. Estamos en nuestro mejor momento, no dejes que esos ancianos te llenen la cabeza de pendejadas —.

Clinton alzó una ceja y dio un rápido sorbo a su bebida, antes de volver a ser consciente de la música que flotaba en el ambiente.

—Esta puta música de hippies, me asquea —apuntó al poner su bebida en la mesilla a su derecha. Altman soltó una risotada.

—Es erótica, Clint. ¿Pero qué sabes tú de eso, hombre? Mujeres se matan por tener tan sólo la mejor fantasía de ti, y tú te desvives por una—.

Clinton rodó los ojos. Robert llevaba varios tragos y no bien acababa la tarde, sobraba decir que ya estaba ebrio. Barton nunca lo había soportado ebrio.

Se puso de pie, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, echó el cabello rubio hacia atrás y volvió a esbozar otra mueca. ¿Qué era esa música? No tenía ni derecho de llamarse así.

—No entiendes —le dijo a Robert.

— ¡Patrañas! —Exclamó—, _tú_ no entiendes, Clint. Esa mujer es como todas las otras putas que se mueven en este negocio. Eres un caballero, y a Natasha le gusta la mala vida —.

No bien acabó de parlotear con un burbujeo que a Clint le pareció asqueroso, lo sostuvo por las solapas, haciendo saltar a las dos guapas mujeres untadas con estos diminutos bikinis que eran la moda. Lo zarandeó un par de veces.

—Que seas un idiota que paga por sexo y que sea tu amigo no significa que debas arrastrarme en tu miseria —Clint lo empujó de vuelta a su silla. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para arrojarlo a la piscina, lo último que deseaba era convertirse en asesino.

_Asesino. _

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto se encontró recordando la primera vez que la había visto. Rubia, hermosa. No al modo de cuando llevaba su natural pelirrojo, pero igual rubia era sobrecogedoramente guapa. Fue en el set de Bonnie and Clyde, hacía un par de años.

Si tan solo hubiera logrado conquistarla como su personaje lo hizo. Pero Clinton no era igual de interesante de Clyde Barrow.

Lejos de eso, Clinton era el estereotipo de actor vacío e inseguro por excelencia. O eso aparentaba, y no por gusto. O tal vez lo era en verdad, pero a veces podía aparentar que… aparentaba.

Después de todo, actuar esa su maldita profesión.

Lo que fuera.

Robert Altman podía ver más en él que eso, era su amigo pese a todo. Pero Natasha no podía.

Se estremeció al pensar hasta qué punto Robert estaba en lo correcto. Hasta qué puñetero punto Natasha era tan superficial como él mismo se sentía a veces.

Corrían rumores variados sobre ella. Rumores que Clinton prefería no pensar. Que preferiría jamás haber escuchado. Qué cómo hizo su fama. Qué hizo tal o cual cosa por un papel. Que necesita de esta u otra mierda para no lanzarse del penthouse.

Hollywood había cambiado, decían.

La nueva era.

El nuevo cine.

Un Hollywood más libre.

_Montón de porquería._

Clinton abrió la puerta del Oldsmobile blanco y rojo y se quedó un rato con las manos sobre el volante. La noche anterior había pasado algo de tiempo de la misma manera. Y es que pensó que ir a donde Nat y darle una sorpresa, porque a las chicas les gustan esas cosas, creía, sería una buena idea.

No lo había sido. Porque una chica con el encanto de Nat difícilmente estará sola un viernes por la noche.

Hollywood.

Había cambiado, decían.

Barton no era muy mayor, pero sabía cosas. Las había escuchado de cada maldito director arriba de los cincuenta años.

Hollywood no había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma fosa de podredumbre, con las mismas delicadas pero venenosas serpientes y violentos idiotas de caras lindas, rostros elegantes que te engañaban un rato y luego te olvidabas de ellos porque en el fondo todos saben que los actores son cascarones vacíos que no valen una mierda.

* * *

Gracias mil por leer!


End file.
